The present invention relates to electric machines.
Electric machines are used for several different purposes in modern vehicles. For example, electric machines are commonly employed as starters, alternators, traction motors and for other purposes. In these applications, the electric machine may act as a motor, generator or be selectively operable as either a motor or a generator.
There is an increasing demand for electric machines used in vehicle applications, as well as other non-vehicular applications, for an electric machine with reduced size and increased efficiency.
Improvements in electric machine design which allow for cost efficient manufacture while meeting the increasingly stringent demands of modern vehicular applications are desirable.